a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook rack for hanging things and more particularly to a combination hook rack that can be used in a limited space area for hanging a big number of things.
b) Description of the Related Art
Clothes trees and hook racks may be used in houses for hanging clothes, hats, handbags, shopping bags and many other things. In order to fully utilize the limited house space, hanging hooks may be affixed to the back panel of the door of a room for hanging things.
People may adhere or affix hanging hooks individually to the back panel of a door at selected locations for hanging things. Several hanging hooks may be arranged together and affixed to the back panel of a door to form a hook rack. Some commercial hanging hooks provide one single hook portion for hanging things. Some other commercial hanging hooks provide multiple hook portions for hanging things. Further, a regular hook rack has a fixed number of hooks for hanging. The number of hooks of a regular hook rack is not adjustable to fit different application requirements.